


Reunion

by TheAwkwardPinCushion



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Smut, i am a+ trash honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardPinCushion/pseuds/TheAwkwardPinCushion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a horribly late birthday present for my best friend ;n; it took a month longer than i expected but here it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> These are my friends ocs & i love them

 Carlotta didn't know how long it had been since she was last okay with the idea of going to the Summerset Isles. She certainly wasn't now, to say the least. When she heard the words “Vulkhel Guard” she was shaken. The last thing she wanted was to have to be where he was probably buried. She shook her head and tried to distract herself. Lewd comments and the brushing aside of feelings were the only things she looked forward to in the coming weeks.

~

Valonil shifted through the papers on his desk, grumbling about organization. The assistant that had brought him tea smiled politely and left after he dismissed her.

He scanned a paper, seeing the words “Vulkhel Guard” written in neat print. He nodded to himself and tucked the document into his coat pocket.

“Where are you off to?” someone asked. He didn't bother to turn to see. He didn't really bother to answer, either. He supposed that he would pretend that he didn't hear. Oh well.

It'd be a day's worth of travel. Valonil could only pray that it wasn't wasted. He supposed that, even if he were right about her feelings, it would have been travel well-spent. Then, at least he would know not to bother her any longer. That idea pained him. He didn't wish to think of it further.

He began the preparations, packing clothes and gathering money for various things. He supposed it would hurt more to be pessimistic than otherwise. Maybe she _did_ want something to do with him.

No, why else wouldn't she have replied to any of his letters? He was being foolish.

Still, he packed some extra clothes and more money than he supposed he would need.

He snuck past his parents, knowing that they would have none of this foolishness if they knew he was going off to see Carlotta. The thing he was most afraid of is that they would reassure his fears, that she would want nothing to do with him.

That was a tactic they'd used before. When he started sending the letters, they told him that it wasn't worth it. She probably had found another sailor that she was more compatible (they'd said that with a bit of a mocking tone, he realized) with. Of course there were better men for her. Valonil was too good anyway, superior to her and her blasphemous ways.

The more he thought, the more he wanted them to be wrong. They were so convincing, though, that he felt a churning, uneasy feeling in his stomach.

He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. _Just focus on packing,_ he told himself, _just focus._ It seemed to take him far too long. Everything was wrong. The clothes didn't fit right in his bag and the shaking of his hands made it hard to fold. It was wrong, it was _wrong._

He kept hearing the voices of his caretakers in his mind, telling him that he was far too superior to be with a woman like Carlotta. Even if she _did_ feel the same way, it would be wrong.

Everything was wrong, and there was nothing he could do.

~

Carlotta didn't sleep. Nothing that usually worked, did. So, she laid in her bunk and stared at the ceiling. Vulkhel Guard. Which was in the Summerset Isles. She didn't look forward to this in the slightest. Valonil was dead. He wasn't coming back. He was buried somewhere near where she was, and even though she would never admit it, it made her sick to her stomach.

She shook the negativity out of her head, pulling on her clothes and tying her hair back out of the way. She didn't put meticulous care into her appearance that day. Too tired, she told herself.

She walked up to the deck, in amongst the clamor of the other soldiers. It smelled like sweat and the sound of laughter and conversation was almost deafening. It reminded her of the travel with Valonil.

No. Don't think of Valonil.

Do not.

She was impatient. She wanted to get there and just go on with her life. May pretend it was somewhere else. Anywhere else.

The port came into view and Carlotta leaned against the railing of the ship. At first the people looked like ants, fidgeting and moving around. She snorted, shaking her head at the thought. The Altmer were certainly not a small group of people.

Valonil certainly wasn't.

_Damn you, stop it._

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples to try and ease the thoughts away. It was too much, too much to think of. He was dead. Gone. Lifeless. In a fucking hole.

When she looked back up, she had to blink a few times to understand. She was seeing things. Ghosts, or maybe she was still sleeping.

No.

It was him.

It was Valonil, standing there, _alive,_ watching her ship come in with eyes as wide as saucers. And he _saw_ her. At first he smiled, or at least Carlotta thought he did. She didn't wait for the ship to put its ramp down. She couldn't.

As soon as it was close enough she just _jumped._ It wasn't something new to her, but the fact that she landed in his arms made it as thrilling as the first time she'd done it. As thrilling as the first time she'd played with a sword and as thrilling as the first sip of her first, stolen drink. He was _so thrilling._

And he caught her. He held her as close as he could and pressed his lips to hers, hardly kissing but just desperately trying to be close to her. It had been so long since he'd seen her. So, so long.

“I love you,” he breathed. He didn't even know if Carlotta heard him, but she grabbed his face and pulled him down to her again.

They pressed their foreheads together, drinking in the presence of the other.

“I thought you were dead,” Carlotta whispered.

“And I thought you hated me.”

She looked shocked at that. “Never.”

Valonil grinned at her, being more gentle in his kiss then. Her shoulders relaxed and she let her fingers thread through his hair.

They were together and they were okay and they were _together,_ and they blocked out the world around them

That is, until someone yelled, “Get a bloody room!”

Carlotta was the first to snort and laugh. It seemed to be such a trivial thing (and to be called out just quieted the nagging thought that “it isn't real and he's dead” in the back of her head). Valonil's face darkened, embarrassed by their display.

“I...I think we should listen,” he suggested. He grabbed Carlotta's hand and brought her to the nearest inn, both of them laughing and stealing brief kisses along the way.

She wanted to be close to him. The time it took for him to ask and pay for a room was too long, and she wiggled herself to the point where she was as pressed against him as she could be, making him put his hand on her hip instead of at his side.

“Farthest room on the left,” the innkeeper said, half-glaring at them. He didn't seem very happy about their affection being so public.

Carlotta thought Valonil thanked the man, and whisked her away to their room. _Their room._

It certainly wasn't the first time they'd shared a room. It wasn't even the first time they'd shared a _bed._ It was different, though. Valonil didn't have to face away from her in that bed, and she didn't have to pretend to be asleep when he rolled over and held her close.

He didn't give her a chance to take her boots off before practically carrying her to it. The sound that Carlotta made, was a sound she would deny making for the rest of her days, but she _squeaked._ She squeaked and it made the both of them laugh so hard their sides hurt.

“It's nice to see you laugh,” she said, after the pain in her side had subsided.

“It's nice to see you at all,” Valonil countered, “I thought that since you didn't return my letters...”

“Letters?”

“I wrote you letters nearly every day. The first few were me...confessing to you, and the others more formal. I was sure you wanted nothing to do with me,” he explained, unlacing his boots and coat so he could lay comfortably on the bed.

“I never got any letters,” Carlotta said. “I thought you were dead, and that's why I hadn't heard anything from you...” The thought made her shudder.

“But I'm not,” he said, pulling her closer to him, “And now I can tell you all I want. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sleep came easy for them both.

~

Nightmares had become commonplace for Carlotta. Reliving the ball and the assassin's dagger was something she dreaded. She never, _ever_ wanted to see Valonil there again. Not ever.

She woke while it was still dark, shaking and trying to desperately to catch her breath.

“Are you alright?” the groggy voice of her sleeping partner sounded.

“I'm fine.” It was more gruff and snappish than she had intended. It was also a very obvious lie.

“Come here,” Valonil said, tugging on her sleeve.

Carlotta turned and laid back down, facing him. He tilted her chin up so he could press his lips against hers, gentle and loving. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“You died. The ball and the assassin...you died. That's been a normal dream for me for these last months. I hate it.” Carlotta looked away, not wanting him to see her while she was this weak.

“Well,” Valonil said, “I'm here.” He kissed her once again. “I'm safe.” He moved his lips to her cheek. “And, I'm with you.” He trailed his lips along her jaw and to her neck. “And I'm all yours.”

He made her shiver. “I think I could get used to that,” she joked.

She felt the breath of his soundless laugh against her neck, where he was slowly kissing, covering nearly every inch of skin. He brought his mouth to her ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and biting ever so slightly. “I think I could, too,” he breathed.

Carlotta was biting the inside of her cheek. It was all she could do to not groan. She moved closer to him and pulled his hips against hers, grinding on him. If the situation were any different, they would already be naked and rutting. This, though, was a reassurance for both of them that everything was, indeed okay.

All Valonil _really_ wanted was to be close to her, to touch her. It'd been so long – too long - since he'd touched her. He ran his hand up the curve of her waist and watched her swipe her tongue along her lip.

First he took off her shirt, exposing the scarred skin underneath. He kissed all he could see, slowly, with care each time. “I didn't think I'd see you again,” he whispered over her skin, “I didn't think I'd have the chance to say I love you.” The words were sweet coming off his tongue. He crawled back up her body to kiss her once more, lingering there with his forehead against hers after they parted.

“I love you,” he whispered again, smiling. He'd waited so long to say it. So, so long. It felt so _right_ to say it now.

“I love you, too,” Carlotta replied. She grinned and kissed the tip of his nose.

Valonil laid on his side next to her and pulled her close, resting his hands on the small of her back. He kissed her again, more forcefully this time. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and he moaned. It had been too long since he had been with her, with _anyone_ and he had become unused to contact. He inadvertently bucked his hips against hers.

She slipped her hands under his shirt, raking her nails down his back. It made him whine and dig his nails into her hip. “Carlotta...”

He kissed her again, unlacing the ties of her pants desperately. He slid them down as far as they could go, and she kicked them off from where he left off.

“I feel very under-dressed,” Carlotta said, pushing his shoulder down to the bed and straddling his hips.

“Do you?” Valonil laughed quietly. He ran his hands over her bare thighs, watching her bite her lip as he went higher. Carlotta rolled her hips, grinding against his straining erection. She watched his eyes roll back and smirked.

Valonil helped Carlotta undress him, stealing kisses whenever he could. They whispered “I love you” whenever their mouths weren't on the other. His clothes were discarded somewhere next to where hers landed, and there were soft _thumps_ as they fell onto the wood.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other; they touched wherever and however they could, wrapped in the other's desperate embrace. Neither were sure that it was quite real. Maybe it was still a dream. Those thoughts were mainly cast aside, instead their heads were filled with the sensations of skin on skin and mouths leaving marks.

“I missed you,” Valonil breathed over her neck. He pressed his hips against her, grinding on her thigh. Small whimpers tumbled from his lips.

Carlotta groaned. He was too much, everywhere at once, and she had most definitely missed his warmth. She threaded her fingers through his golden-colored hair, pulling so his neck was vulnerable to her kisses. He groaned as she sucked and bit along his shoulder.

“Carlotta _please,_ ” he pleaded, almost a whine. It was becoming too much to bear, he had missed her _so much_ and it had been _so long_ since he'd been touched.

She pulled him so he was on top of her, their faces inches from each other. She gave a quick nod of consent, and he pushed into her.

They both let out a loud groan, having forgotten how well they fit together. Carlotta pulled his face down so she could claim his lips, pulling one between her teeth as she tried not to _actually_ hurt him.

He started off slow, not really moving but rocking over her, holding her close and soaking in the closeness. It wasn't messy nor was it loud or flashy, but it worked. Though, it didn't take long for his tempo to become quicker and rougher. He angled himself so he was aiming for the bundle of nerves that made Carlotta scream.

The wooden bed frame groaned in complaint as Carlotta arched her back. Her mouth formed an _O_ as Valonil continued, slowly gaining pace and force. Her neck was attacked with kisses and light bites and he tugged her head back by her hair to give himself more room. The room was slowly filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin and the low moans coming from both of them.

“I love you,” he breathed into the crook of her neck, “I love you so much.” He accented his words with harder, deeper thrusts. He kept at his more intense pace, listening to the breathy moans coming from Carlotta. She dug her nails into his back and raked them down.

“ _Fuck._ ”

It wasn't a rarity for Carlotta to curse. Even so, it spurred Valonil on. He almost _growled._ He bit her neck and reached a hand down to swirl his fingers around her sensitive bud, never once changing his tempo. The mixed sensations made Carlotta's toes curl and a high, desperate moan free itself from her love bite-stained throat.

It was already somewhat a strain for Valonil to hold himself back. He was already close to his climax but he wanted to satisfy her, _needed_ to satisfy her.

Angry red lines striped his back, a byproduct of Carlotta's attempt to find some sort of purchase. Everything was too much and _not enough_ all at once and she felt like she was floating, no, _flying_. She didn't know how long she would last. “ _Valonil,_ ” she moaned, “Fuck, I- _oh, fuck_...”

The bed's sheets were clenched tightly in one of her hands, the other's fingers tangled into his fine hair. The frame creaked loudly, protesting the movement. The sound almost echoed off the walls, along with the sounds of skin slapping skin and the whimpers of the two lovers.

“You are so beautiful,” Valonil breathed over her jaw, planting kisses on his way to her ear. “ _So_ _fucking beautiful._ ” He pulled the lobe into his mouth, letting his teeth gently graze the skin there. “I love you.”

Carlotta felt like she was going to burst. “ _Please,_ ” she gasped, back arching off the bed, “I'm s-so _-ahh-_ so fucking close...” Between Valonil's fingertips circling her clit and his cock hitting _that_ bundle of nerves, the first fiery waves of her orgasm took her.

Valonil pressed his mouth to hers. He felt her tighten around him as she came, making his hips break their steady rhythm. He bit her shoulder to muffle the sounds of his own climax. He rode it out with her, his pace irregular and needy. He held her close and whispered praises in Aldmeri over her skin as he came undone.

He rolled to his side and pulled Carlotta almost on top of him.

“You are absolutely amazing,” he mumbled, seeming to be in awe.

“I get told that a lot,” she laughed. She kissed him, gentle now and much less haste. “But it sounds especially nice coming from you.”

Valonil smiled. “Then I guess I'll have to say it often.”

He was expecting a witty comeback or a lewd comment, but all he was met with was a gentle snore.


End file.
